Black Magic
by dreamyhoney
Summary: Will Booth & Bones confess their feelings to each other before it is too late? possible character death...so this is my first fanfic on Bones...dont know how good the suspense is...so any and all suggestionscriticisms are welcome!


A knock came on her door. She looked up to see Booth coming in to her office, with that oh-so charming yet annoying grin on his face.

"Hey Bones!"

"Booth! What do you want? I'm working on a very important case." Bones ignored the fluttering, rushing feeling in her heart.

"Not anymore you're not!"

"Why not?"

"Because tonight we're going to shake it up!" Booth had a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know what that means."

He gave a sigh and said, "Dancing bones, I'm taking you dancing."

Bones again ignored the feeling in her heart and said, "Booth I can't. I have to look all these bones. I'm a forensic anthropologist remember?"

"How could I forget?" Booth muttered this under his breath so Bones couldn't hear him. He then added, "Besides, it's one night. Would it kill you to have some fun?"

"Hey! I have a lot of fun." Bones was indignant.

"Uh-huh. I mean non-bones kind of fun. I mean how bad how can it be? I'm going and it's just for tonight. Do it for me. Please!"

"I don't know Booth…." But she trailed off as she saw him give her his famous puppy-dog-eyes look. She realized she couldn't say no to him, annoying how it may be; it was rather endearing though she ignored that part.

So she grumbled in defeat, "Ok….ok…I'll go. Just give me an hour to get ready."

"YES!" Booth yelled this out rather loudly. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Bones was feverishly getting ready. Although she wouldn't accept it, the truth was that she was actually excited about going with Booth to this club. However, it seemed yet again that clothes didn't matter as she hurriedly dragged on a random pair of jeans and camisole. The fact of the matter was that only time mattered to her.

Suddenly, she heard a doorbell. Bones, thinking that it was Booth put on her best smile and flung open the door, only to reveal a grinning Angela.

"Wow! Don't look so happy to see me, sweetie!" She said as she noticed her friend's drop in expression.

"I'm sorry. It's just I thought you were-…."

"Your knight in shining FBI armor?"

Bones blushed in response.

"I don't blame you…I mean he is such a piece of man candy!"

"Anglela!"

"You were thinking it sweetie. Now what were you planning on wearing?"

Bones, confusedly pointed down at her rather plain apparel.

Angela gave a huge sigh. "Sweetie. You're going to a club! And you're going with Booth! You need to wear something sexy."

"But I don't have-…"

"I know. That's why I brought you a present. Ta-da!" Angela brought out a candy pink and white striped bag with some designer name on it.

Bones reached into the bag and pulled out a rich cerulean-colored satin number. It was a halter mini that flowed to the knees and had a beautiful beaded flower covering the middle of the chest.

Bones gave her a shocked look. "Angela! Are you kidding me?"

"Give it a chance. I swear Booth will not be able to take his hands off of you!"

"Yeah him and every other guy in the club." Bones grumbled.

"Oh just try it on. Please…for my sake."

Bones sighed in agreement and went off to the bathroom to try on the dress.

Bones came out a few minutes later, as Angela cheered in approval.

"Sweetie, you look amazing! It really brings out the color in your eyes."

"Are you sure? I mean isn't this dress asserting the fact that anthropologically speaking, women have always been encouraged to reveal certain…."

"You're analyzing, sweetie. Don't analyze. You're going on a date with Booth and not looking at bones. Now take these."

Angela thrust a pair of metallic silver heels into her hands, which Bones put on in some frustration.

Just when Angela was smoothing down Bones' curls, the doorbell rang again.

Booth nervously walked up to her house. He had good reason. This was the first time in two years that they had been partners where they were going to do something fun all on their own. Besides which, Booth was crazy about Bones since day one. He pushed the doorbell and anxiously waited.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Bones to him. He took one look at her dress and her silky auburn curls, along with her soft smile and realized no one looked more beautiful, more like a goddess than her.

He didn't realize he was staring at her when she said, "Hi…sorry is it too much? I told Angela that it was, but she wouldn't listen, and I-…"

Booth immediately realized that rambling Bones was someone completely new but very cute to him. "Bones, stop! You look gorgeous!" He gave a soft sigh.

Bones blushed in pleasure (which Booth also thought was adorable) and called back to Angela, "Ok, bye Ange. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Have fun sweetie. Bye Booth."

"Bye Angela!" Booth offered his hand to Bones who readily accepted as they walked to his black sedan.

The club was called The Sizzling Angel and was themed that way with a red interior and atmosphere with softer backdrops.

The two of them were talking by themselves, away from the dance floor, when Booth said, "Bones, you look thirsty. Can I get you something?"

"Yeah. That would be nice. A beer please."

"Same as always. Alright, be right back."

Bones was now sitting alone on the plush chair, close to the door and enshrouded in soft dark. She was gazing at the red lights in slight fascination when suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind and simultaneously gag her as she felt a hard crack come down on her head. Then, she was enveloped in darkness and dragged away into the night.

Booth walked back to their sitting place and found it completely empty. He was puzzled. _Why would Bones go without telling me?_ _Maybe she's just in the bathroom. _

So he sat down and decided to wait a bit. He waited for almost an hour before he decided to call Angela.

"Hello?"

"Angela? It's Booth."

"Oh hey….how's the date going? Has she jumped you yet?" Angela started giggling to herself.

Booth ignored the last comment as he said, "Angela listen, is Bones with you?"

"No…why would she be?" The confusion was evident in her voice.

"It's just I haven't seen her in over an hour."

"What do you mean?" Angela was truly puzzled now.

"I was only gone for a few minutes, to get drinks. By the time I got back to our seats, she wasn't there. And I waited for like an hour thinking she was just maybe in the bathroom or something."

"That is really weird…um…why don't I call Zack and Hodgins and ask them if they've seen her, ok? Then I'll call you back."

"Yeah ok."

Booth was increasingly getting worried.

This wasn't like Bones, to leave just like that. It must have been some sort of emergency, maybe.

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone vibrated to let him know he received a text message.

When he opened the message, he would never forget what he saw.

What's scared, chained up and sexy all at the same time?

Your favorite doctor…

Better hurry and find her Booth….


End file.
